Sonny after the falls
by amandaawesome22
Summary: This is after the episode falling for the falls part one and two. sonny and chad going on dates and their relationship. and lots of fluff. read it i think its good so far! multi-chapter
1. sonny and chad

This is after part 2 of falling for the falls so read and review if you like it!

Amanda 3

Sonny's pov

My date with Chad last night was amazing I can't believe how sweet he is! Just as if on cue my phone vibrated with a text from Chad!

_Chad: Hey Beautiful_

_Sonny: Hey, whatcha doin?_

_Chad: Oh just thinking_

_Sonny: Bout what?_

_Chad: Oh the usual Mack falls, you, my car, and well you _

_Sonny: Aww chad you are so sweet!_

_Chad: I try. So what are you doing?_

_Sonny: Nothing just sitting in my dressing room_

_Chad: great ill be there in five_

_Sonny: okay!_

Chad was coming to my dressing room and I was not even ready for the day yet it was only ten o'clock! So put my hair in a side ponytail. And put on some mascara. Then I heard a knock at the door. OH NO I was still in my pajamas because I was too tired this morning to change oh great!

"Come in!" I yelled. Chad walked in. he had his Mackenzie Falls uniform and looked so adorable.

"Hey Sonny nice pj's!" he joked. I grimaced and turned away from him

"Hey Chad nice uniform!" I joked

"Well played Munroe" he said back. He came up behind me and hugged me once he let go I turned around and looked at Chad's eyes he was so cute!

"Hey I forgot to give you something last night"

"Yeah and what's that?" I asked curiously

Before I could even take another breath his lips were on mine it was a short sweet kiss that had me begging for more.

"What was that for" I asked even though he said he forgot to give it to me last night

"You are to cute I couldn't resist" that made me blush

"Aww Chad!" I said looking down

"So what are your plans for tonight?" he asked pulling my chin up with his finger

"Helping my mom pack for her moving back to Wisconsin" I said in a sad voice

"Why is she leaving?" he asked

"She misses Wisconsin and my family" I said

"Well what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked

"Nothing. Why?" I said

"Good we have a date then" he said while walking out the door

"Well where are we going?" I asked excitedly

"A place" he said

"Well where?" I asked following him out the door and in to the prop house and relized i was still in my pj's. he sat down on the couch and i sat next to him and he pulled me on to his lap.

"do you really want to know?"

"yes i do" i said with hope

"fine i'll tell you but first... you have to kiss me" he said with a teasing tone

"fine!" i said like i was dreading it but i wasnt i was excited

i leaned in and gave hime a short sweet kiss but he wanted more so i decided i would give him more but then we heard

"ahem!"

it was the cast of So Random they were all standing in front of us with looks of disgust on their faces. Tawni was the first to speak

"im glad you are both here we all wanted to tell you guys something. we dont really like that you two are dating but since we love sonny we just wanted to say that we are somewhat cool with it."

"aww really Tawni you guys okay with it? and you love me?" i asked suprized

"yes we are okay with it! and yes we love you!" she said

i got up and hugged each and every one of them and suprizingly Tawni actually let me hug her

"you guys are the best! i love you!" i said

"yeah yeah sonny but we will see you later we are gonna go get some frozen yogurt" nico and grady said at the same time and then with that the So Random cast left the prop house. i turned back to Chad would had stood up and walked over to me and gave me a hug

"im so gald that they are okay with us dating." he whispered in my ear

"me too" i said pulling away to look him in the eyes "so where are you taking me?"

"well i guess i should tell you cosidering you did kiss me" he teased

"yes you should!" i said

"well im not going to tell you where but definitley wear a swimsuit!"

"okay i guess i can live with that"

"hey i have to go rehearse but i will see you at lunch" he said while walking out the door

"okay ill see you later" i said


	2. mom is leaving

hello people who are reading this story hope you guys like this chapter!

Amanda

Sonny's pov

I was so excited for my date with chad tomorrow night but tonight i had to help my mom pack. oh well. im so hugry! good thing i was walking in to the comissinary. as i walked in chad came up to greet me

"hey sonny!"

"hey chad" i said and then he gave me a kiss

we heard whistling in the backround

"hey everyone be quiet! and by the way sonny is mine so any guy out there with their eye on sonny stop because she is all mine!" he said all proud. i just rolled my eyes and went to get some food which chad happily got me some good food with his adorable smile. we sat down with the So Random cast

"hey Sonny, hey Chad. Hey Sonny i was wondering if you need help packing? for your mom?" Tawni asked all sweetly. i was so touched

"sure Tawni thanks come over around 5!"

"okay what about a sleepover after we drop your mom off at the airport?"

"perfect! and Tawni thanks for making an effort"

"Sonny i really do love you!" she said then she turned back to Nico and Grady's coversation about the pet monkey they want "you guys arent aloud to get a monkey what if it poops on me!" she said with pout on her face

"so chad will you tell me anymore about our date?" i said while looking at him with my brown eyes that make him a fool

"well fine i will tell you but only because you just had to look at me with those cute big brown eyes!"

"sorry" i said looking at him again

"sonny! anyway im taking you to the beach!"

"ohhhhh im excited!"

"you should be"

we talked for about half an hour befroe we had to back to our shows we walked out of the comissionary and we were at the door of so Random and he kissed me before he walked back to his set.

Chad's pov

i cant believe how lucky i am to be dating Sonny Munroe she is the cutest funniest most beautiful girl on the palnet! i was walking back to Mackenzie falls and thinking about our date tomorrow night! we were going to the beach we would lay in the sand, swim, talk, kiss... oh no doubt i was falling for this girl. how her big brown eyes make me so stupid! how she is so adorable!

"hey chad!" portland said. most people dont know this but Portland is one of my greatest friends

"hey port!"

"how is miss sonny?"

"she is amazing!" i said and totally and completly meant it

"thats good i hope you two have fun on your date tomorrow!"

"oh we will! and when are we going to shoot the makeup scence between you and me?"

"umm i think in about five"

"okay if you need me i will be in my dressing room" i yelled over my shoulder. i walked into my dressing room and looked through my closet to find the best swim trunks i had i decided on the gray plaid ones. i had a few more minutes before shooting so i turned on my tv and was flipping through the channels and saw So Random and decided to watch the skecth was the check it out girls and sonny was saying

"check out his hair!" and she was so adorable!

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER YOU ARE NEEDED ON SET" the speakers said and i walked on to the set. with sonny on my mind the whole time we were shooting.** (A/N- real quick, sorry that chads pov is kinda well boring but it will get better once they are on their date!) **after shooting i was ready to go home. i saw Sonny walking out with her friends she was walking with Tawni to her car

"Sonny!" i yelled so i could say goodbye to her

"hey Chad i was just leaving" she said

"i know i just wanted to say goodbye!" Tawni had already gotten in the car propbably wanted to give us some privacy. so i kissed her! her lips were so soft and perfect we kissed for a good 2 minutes before we pulled away for some air. "Bye" i whispered

"bye Chad, see you tomorrow" she whispered before getting in the passenger side of Tawni's car. and then Tawni started the car and drove out of the studios parking lot. i walked over to my car smiling like and idiot got in my car and started driving home smiling like an idiot got home opened my apartment door smiling like an idiot made myself dinner and was still smiling like an idiot. oh i was falling for Sonny Munroe and her big brown eyes!

Sonny's pov

Chad was the best i was so falling for him! i was at home helping my mom pack we were packing up the last box and putting it in the mini hual truck so it could go drop off her stuff in wisconsin. she had about a million boxes of stuff im suprized it fit in our yiny apartment but we got all in there.

"well i think we are done packing!" my mom said "i think i need to leave for the airport my flight leaves in an hour" she said

"well lets go!" i said and we all got into Tawnis car it was a fifteen minute drive to the airport my mom talked to Tawni the whole time asking her to take care of me.

"mom i will be fine!" i said

"it's okay Sonny you are already like a sister to me it will be no problem Connie!"

"thank you Tawni!" my mom said

when we got there i walked my mom into the terminal while Tawni stayed in the car.

"calling all passengers on flight 826 to Madison Wisconsin! this is the last call!" thats when my mom attacked me with a huge bear hug

"mom we will see each other every hoilday and every 4 months come on!"

"i know but i will miss you! i want a weekly report on the fish, chad, the apatment , chad" she said

"i will call you every week mom! now go before you miss your flight!" i said giving her one last hug

"okay i love you sonny i will talk to you soon!" she said then ran off to the door of her flight. once i saw the plane take off safely i went back to Tawni's car and we drove home for our sleepover!


	3. Author's Note

Hey people who are reading this story do you want me to skip over the Tawni and Sonny sleepover and go right in to their beach date or do you want to read about their sleepover let me know in a review!

Amanda


	4. Tawni and Sonny sleepover

hey there were people who said that they wanted to hear about the sleepover so here it goes.

Amanda

Sonny's pov

we were in the car on our way home with the music blasted and singing our hearts out!

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**(A/N- sorry i love this song!)**

by the time we are done singing we were in my driveway! we were laughing all the way to my door.

"that was so fun!" Tawni said out of breath

"i know!" i said. i was glad Tawni and i were best friends now. i unlocked my door and we walked into the empty apartment. first we watched Mean Girls and gave our selfs manis and pedi because as much tawni loves me she said she will never touch my feet! i painted my nails black and my toes hot pink. and Tawni did her nails light pink and her toes dark pink. she really likes pink.

"so sonny you really like him?" she asked

"yeah i really do hes amazing and sweet! under his ego he is a really nice guy" i said meaning all of it

"how much do like him?"

"a lot i think im falling for him" i said while blushing

"well im happy for you! but if he breaks your heart i will break his face!" she said and i think she meant it

"well thanks Tawni but i dont think he will break my heart"

"okay well im just making sure i care about you sonny! i would hug you right now but i dont want to ruin my nails!"

"aww Tawni"

"hey what time is it?" she asked

"it's 8 why?" i said

"because Grease is on at 8!" she said and ran to get the remote. we watched Grease and then went to my room where we talked for hours about So Random, shopping, and chad.

"oh my gosh Tawni you have to help me find a bikini to wear on my date tomorrow!" i said running over to my dresser

"okay what are your choices?" she asked

"i have my black one , pink one, my flowe-" i said but was cut off by Tawni

"the pink one!" she said with confidence

"okay are you sure?"

"of course im sure im Tawni Hart! so what are you guys gonna do at the beach?"

"i dont know. swim, lay out, kiss, and other stuff im not really sure what he has planned" i said getting excited

"well have fun!" she said

"oh i will!" we talked for another hour before finally falling asleep.

Tawni left at noon. and i got ready for my date. i put on my pink bikini and white strapless coverup. went to the bathroom and brushed my already straight hair. i put on very little makeup just some waterproof mascara and pink lipgloss. and went to get some black flip flops and beach towel from my closet along with my beach bag. as i got all my stuff ready i got a text from Chad.

_Chad: hey i will be there in 15 minutes to pick you up. are you ready?_

_Sonny: yup im ready and excited!_

_Chad: good see you soon!_


	5. Beach date!

Chad's pov

i was in the car on my way to Sonnys apartment and i was nervous. but i would be fine once i was with her. i got there and knocked on her door and she answered it after about 30 seconds. and when i saw her my jaw dropped even when she was casual she was still so beautiful!

"hey chad!" she said and came and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"hey sonny are you ready to go?"

"yeah!" she grabbed her bag and we walked out. she locked the door and we were off. i opened her car door for her and then went around to the other side and got in. i started the car and turned on the radio. there was nothing good on so i turned it of.

"so how was your night with Tawni?" i asked

"it was fun!" she with a huge smile on her face.

The beach was only 20 minutes away so we just talked the whole ride there about our shows and our interests. before i knew it we were there. and i got out and opened sonny's door and then after she got out i got my towel from the backseat. i grabbed Sonny's hand and interlaced our fingers and an electric shock went up my arm. we walked over to the sand and put our towels down right by the water. Sonny took off her coverup and i took off my shirt. after i took off my shirt and looked at sonny and once again my jaw dropped when i saw her body. she was wearing a pink bikini that fit her body perfectly. She was so beautiful! and she was all mine!

"wow Sonny!" i said and she blushed

"wow yourself Chad!" she said. then walked toward the water i followed her. one i was close enough she splashed me with water. before i could get her back she ran into the water and i ran after her.

"oh i am going to get you Munroe!" as i got closer she started splashing me again and i was splashing back. then i went under water and grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up she was laugh/screaming the whole time.

"CHAD you better not dunk me!" she screamed. with that i dunked her. but she brought me with her. once we came up i lifted her again this time bridal style and carried her to where our towles were and set her down. then i sat down next to her.

"Chad i told you not to dunk me!" she whined

"im sorry" i said not meaning it

"you dont mean it. which means you have to kiss me or else i wont forgive you!" she said. i wasnt going to argue with that. so i turned toward her and at first gave her a short sweet kiss. when i started to pull away she pulled me back and kept kissing me not that i minded. she rolled on top of me and her hands got tangled in my hair. my hands were wandering they went from her legs to her waist to holding her face very gently. we were there in are own little world after a while she pulled away for air.

"Wow!" we both said at the same time

"wow Muroe didnt know you had it in you" i said as i turned to face her.

"well i do!" she turned and faced me and started leaning in again our lips were about to meet but then she turned and got up quickly and ran for the water. i ran after her! beacuse man i really wanted that kiss

"Sonny Munroe get back here or i will dunk you again!" i said almost in grabbing distance of her

"who cares im already wet!" she said. but i grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me and crashed my lips to hers. i gave her the best kiss i had in me. but i couldnt help that i wanted to kiss her so much i just... well how could you not she is beautiful and funny and she had the most adorable big brown eyes. i kissed down her neck then back up to her lips before finally pulling away to give her some air.

"wow Cooper didnt know you had it in you!" she teased. so then we swam for awhile then we went back to where the towels were and we sat for awhile.

"hey Chad can you put sun tan lotion on my back i dont want to burn" she asked all sweetly

"abosolutley!" i said grabbing the bottle. i squirted some in my hand then started rubbing it into her back i went from her lower back to her upper back to her waist and all around her shoulders. when i was done i layed beside her again. then out of no where she started tickeling me.

"hahaha Sonny hahaha cut it out! hahaha" i tried to spit out but i was laughing to much. so i tried to tickle her back and she started laughing so much she couldnt tickle me anymore.

"Chad okay okay stop im really tickelish!" she said out of breath from laughing.

"i will stop if you say that Mackenzie Falls is the number one show and it is way better than So Random!" i said

"never" she said in a laughing voice. so i tickeled her more

"okay okay, Mackenzie Falls is the number one show and its way better than so random" she said but i knew she didnt mean it

"i knew you would come to your senses eventually!" i said with a huge smile on my face.

"yeah yeah" she muttered. we stayed at the beach for a few hours before we decedied to leave. i was driving Sonny home and she asked me if i wanted to stay over for awile and have some food and watch a movie. i agreed, more than happy to spend more time with her.

Sonny's pov

my date with Chad so far has been amzing! it is so much fun and now it doesnt have to end he is going to come over for some food and watch a movie with me! i went into the kitchen to make some food, but i had no food so i called for a pizza.

"hey i have no edible food so i ordered a pizza should be here in 30 minutes" i said

"what kind of pizza?" he asked

"cheese" i said

"oh good my favorite!" he said with excitment.

Chad's pov

so we put the movie in i sat on the couch and sonny sat next to me then i put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. ahh it was so perfect. i wanted to stay like this forever! but of course 30 minutes had gone by and the doorbell rang. i was about to get up and get it but Sonny got up first.

"no its all right i got it" she said while walking to the door. I got up anyways to go get my wallet i wasnt going to let her pay for that. i want to be a perfect gentleman for Sonny. i finally found my wallet to hear and see the pizza guy who was FLIRTING WITH MY SONNY!

"you are really pretty its to bad your here alone i could come in and give you some company" he said with hope. over my dead body he will!

"well actually my boy-" but i cut her off

"her boyfriend is right here buddy and i dont think she needs company from a low class pizza delivery guy so why dont you do yourself a favor give us the pizza and leave!" i said throwing money at his face and slamming the door. i took the pizza and set it on the coffee table. and sat down. sonny started laughing and came to lay next to me and she put her head on my lap but she was still laughing

"what's so funny?" i asked

"you are so cute when your jealous!" she said her big brown eyes staring at me

"im cute?" i said. not really mad anymore just happy that Sonny was here with me.

"mmm yes very cute!" she and turned back on the movie. but she got up from my lap and we both started eating. after we were finished she cleaned up and came back and layed her head back on my lap i played with her hair. finally i layed down next to her and kept my arm around her waist. and she fell asleep when the movie was finished. i didnt know if i should leave or not i didnt wanted to wake her by leaving so i decided to stay. i couldnt wait to wake up like this tomorrow morning with Sonny in my arms.

**okay so real quick sorry that sonny pov was so lame i just wanted you people to know that she was having a good time on the date. and the second thing i dont know what kind of conflict to have in htis story should it be cheating or what? i dont so please give some ideas in a review! and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. AN again please read!

okay so i have the worst case of writers block but i think i almost have the next chapter what i want to do is have the story move and have it be like two or three months later so that they can start being like oh i love you and stuff like that because right now they have only been sating for like three days and that would be really weird for them to say i love you already give me an idea in a review and i will try to use your guys ideas kay thanks

Amanda


End file.
